


carved out

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Feels, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Missing Scene in 1x05, Season 1 Episode 5: "Mendings Major and Minor"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: The bone-deep hopelessness in his eyes makes Eliot feel helpless.Aka, a missing scene no-one asked for.





	carved out

Eliot can’t take his face off of the little puppy. Somehow his mind stops spinning – for a second he thought, Quentin could do it. If anyone was able to, it would Quentin.

When his eyes wander up and settle on Quentin’s face, the bone-deep hopelessness makes something inside him gnash like rusty gears. Stepping around the table, slowly, for once careful, he touches Quentin’s upper arm. “Hey. Don’t give up.” The slow blink of Quentin’s eyes would have been cute every other time, but right now it’s unsettling. It holds too much suffering. Eliot tries his trademark smile, careless, a little wild. “Sometimes things don’t work the way we need them to.” It sounds way too honest, too slow, too open – if Quentin tried, he probably could see through his walls and see the underlying pain, the suffering Eliot has worked so hard to hide. But right now Quentin is drowning in his own pain. The way his eyes flicker, the light behind them damped – Eliot feels helpless. But he has never been good at comforting other people, or himself for that matter. His smile slips away and squeezes Quentin’s arm softly, strangely honest. It’s not enough, but he’s here.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed. I don't know why I wrote this, but here you go. I needed a soft Eliot for once.


End file.
